Since Always
by Tha Black
Summary: Ela foi aquilo que eu precisei, no momento em que eu precisei.


**Nota: **Fanfic escrita para o II Projeto Final-Distance da seção **H/Hr** do 6 Vassouras.

**12.** Você esperou durante horas  
Só para ficar um pouco sozinho comigo  
E eu posso dizer que nunca comprei flores para você  
Não sei o que elas significam  
Nunca pensei que eu amaria alguém  
**You give me something - James Morrison**

* * *

**SINCE ALWAYS**  
por Luna Black

Era quando ela se aproximava e fechava os olhos, quando a respiração dela se encontrava com a minha e os meus olhos se fechavam automaticamente, quando nós estávamos sozinhos e percebíamos o sentido, o destino, o caminho, **tudo**, tudo o que teria acontecido, _se_ tivéssemos uma vida juntos.

Sempre foi assim, desde o primeiro abraço que recebi na vida. Aquele primeiro abraço que ela me deu em toda a sua inocência repleta de maturidade exacerbada. Era como uma escalada na mais perigosa e alta montanha do mundo, dificuldades absurdas aconteceriam, inevitavelmente, e eu ainda nem sabia disto. Porque _mesmo_ que eu soubesse disso, não a teria impedido de ser meu braço direito, escalado junto comigo e estado na eminência de tantos perigos, me apoiar em todos os sentidos, nunca vacilar. E essa foi uma aventura de vida e morte, aonde as muitas vidas que salvei não parecem serem tão fortes a ponto de compensar as mortes que deixei acontecer.

Eu nunca a amei, não como amei a minha mulher, ou como amo os meus filhos, ou os meus amigos. Mas eu sempre precisei dela e isso foi o suficiente. Sempre foi o suficiente _precisar_ e saber que ela estaria lá. Porque amá-la seria cruel e penso que meu coração não estaria preparado para tanto amor e dedicação, tanta compreensão e disposição. Eu queria uma irmã, uma amiga, uma companheira. E eu tive isso naquele tempo e me orgulho disso.

**Ela foi aquilo que eu precisei,** no momento em que eu precisei.

Um beijo na bochecha, ou um abraço apertado, era tudo o que recebia. E recebia porque era isso que eu precisava naquele tempo, em cada momento. Ela era meu suporte nos tempos difíceis, era minha amiga quando eu necessitava de uma, ou uma mera espectadora quando julgasse ser a hora. Mas ela sempre seria algo, porque nós éramos complementares, e quando Hermione não fosse nada, eu seria o nada. Até mesmo minha inimiga ela foi quando eu precisei, ou minha professora, ou minha cúmplice.

**Eu não existo sem ela** e Hermione não existe sem mim.

E foi aí que eu descobri o que era o amor. Tarde ou cedo demais, nunca distante o suficiente para nós dois. Era agora que eu entendia o significado contido nos abraços apertados, os beijos na bochecha, as palavras não ditas, subentendidas. Meu maior acerto naquele mar de erros, minha compreensão que passou por cima de toda a ignorância. Ela era a tinta que cobria toda a tela, Hermione era o mar em meio às rosas.

Porque as rosas se vão, **mas o mar permanece. **

Diante de toda a paisagem bagunçada, pessoas passando como um grande borrão, Hermione era a figura imóvel, os olhos pregados em mim e o sorriso de sol. Ela iluminava, ela era minha luz. Ela via em mim o que ninguém mais via, todos os meus sonhos, todos os meus medos, toda a minha escuridão.

**Eu via nos olhos dela o que ela enxergava em mim.**

Hermione nunca teve medo nem do que eu era, nem de onde aquilo tudo nos levaria. Nunca me julgou pelas escolhas erradas, nem por ter optado, na maioria das vezes, pelo fácil. Não deixou jamais os temores e os perigos nos afastarem. Nem impediu que o tom assustador da vida a impedisse de estar sempre comigo, andando comigo. Também não se abalou por eu ter dado muito pouco ou quase nada a ela. O mínimo de tudo o que ela já fez por mim, o nada em relação a toda a sua dedicação. Porque eu dei muito de mim aos outros.

E fui relativamente relapso **a sua constância em minha vida.**

Ela sempre se importou, mas nunca jogou na minha cara as verdades que eu merecia ouvir sobre não ter dado o suficiente. Porque Hermione sempre foi boa demais, mais do que eu merecia. Mais do que qualquer um merecia. Porque ela era um significado muito maior do que o implicado à condição de melhor amiga. Eu a amava como uma irmã, porque eu nunca tive uma irmã. Eu não sabia o que era aquele amor. Um ponto de interrogação.

**Ela teve de mim o maior e mais puro sentimento** que eu poderia ter dado a alguém.

Diante de toda a eternidade que parece nossa infância, das lembranças da conturbada adolescência e depois a vida adulta, todas as fases mergulhadas em grande dose de perigo, batalhas de vida e morte. Hermione esteve presente em todas as lacunas que me remetiam ao passado.

**Flores só possuem significado agora.**

Antes ela era um presente sem manual de instrução, sem saber como se usa, como não a quebrar. Uma vida frágil nas mãos de alguém sem habilidade, sem conhecimento. Mas hoje, agora, _no depois_, ela é o único presente de significado, compreensão e dimensão específicos, de um detalhamento e informação grandiosa. Porque hoje eu sei que trocaria a eternidade por um momento ao lado dela, com ela, olhando pra ela.

**Porque definitivamente ela é minha vida**, minha amada, minha companheira, minha amante, minha amiga, minha Hermione**.**

**Harry Potter**

* * *

Nota da B. Wendy: Own, que lindo! Amei, sério. Tão fluffy - Ando precisando ler cosias assim hahaha. Tive pouco a fazer, né, como sempre --' sua chata, não deixa trabalho pra beta xD Ai, adorei.

Nota da Luna: Heeei, depois de muito tempo :D estou postando isso, espero que gostem. É pequena e tal, inspirada na vida hahaha pro melhor casal do mundo de Harry Potter e pro meu boyfriend que não vai ler. Haha. Adoro todas as girls que passam por aqui xoxo, uy.


End file.
